


Meet the Parks

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fantasy, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Magic, Politics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: The Park family is your typical extended family living in America, with a few exceptions:-They are sorcerers.-They are sorcerers with a lot of political power in their coven.So of course drama arises, especially between the younger generations as they struggle with hormones and magic, along side trying to maintain a low profile in human society.





	Meet the Parks

EXT. STREET/SIDEWALK-MORNING

Alexandra Park, a female that's edging close to adulthood, is sitting in a conspicuous car with her boyfriend, a 19-year-old by the name of Merle Blake. Merle places a necklace around his girlfriend's neck, Alexandra examines it.

 

Alexandra: A protection charm, Merle? (Chuckles) I'm not five.

 

Merle: Well young women in high school have the need for attention like neglected five year olds, so there is no harm with making sure that they don't mutilate your beautiful face out of jealousy.

 

Alexandra: (Chuckles) Thanks

 

Alexandra kisses her boyfriend, before exiting their car. She begins to cross the street to enter the school, when she hears a car horn honk. Alexandra turns around to confirm that it was her boyfriend doing that. She also realizes that people are staring.

 

Merle: (Yelling) I love you!

 

Alexandra: (Sighs) I love you too.

 

Once Merle was satisfied he drives off. Alexandra enters the school, and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She unfolds it, and reads her schedule.

 

Alexandra: (To self) Alright, you got this Alexandra.

 

Alexandra begins to walk towards her first class. Next Scene.

INT. ALEXANDRA'S HOME-AFTERNOON

Alexandra returns from school, she removes her modest wedges at the doorway.

 

Alexandra: Guys? Loves of my life?

 

Merle (From a Distance) : Living Room

 

Alexandra goes to the living room to see Merle, and two other men sitting on the worn couch appearing exhausted. She chuckles and lays across them

 

Alexandra: You guys look like you went to war.

 

Darryl: We did-

 

Balder: -with some foxes that tried to eat our ducks.

 

Merle: But thank Satan the ducks are alright.

 

Alexandra: Are you guys sure living off-the-grid, and on permaculture was a good idea? You know I'm rich off of old money right?

 

Darryl: Old money that might bite the dust soon.

 

Balder: Ouch.

 

A deep rumbling sound echoes throughout the two bedroom abode.

 

Alexandra: I think my ancestors got offended.

 

All four are silent before they burst out laughing. They laugh for a awhile until Darryl gets up.

 

Darryl: Alright, I think I'll make chicken curry tonight (Beat) I'll be in the backyard wrestling a chicken if you need me.

 

Alexandra, Balder, and Merle relax and lounge in the living room. They suddenly hear the distressed sound of a chicken, followed by bones cracking, and the sound of a 6'0" man falling.

 

Darryl: Son of a bitch!

 

Alexandra, Balder, and Merle laugh, as a unhappy Darryl re-enters the house with a freshly killed chicken, and appearing as if he was attacked by a couple of chickens. He sighs and goes to the kitchen to cook said chicken. Next scene.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MORNING

The next day Alexandra wanders through the halls, she's alone and staring at the ground. She reaches a bathroom, and looks up to make sure it's the right one. She enters, and locks herself in the last stall that's meant for disabled people.

INT. BATHROOM STALL - MORNING

Alexandra takes a deep breath, as she hovers over the sink. She pulls out a bowl, and throws in a couple of dried herbs, she turns on the sink and wets her index finger, she uses that finger to trace the rim of the bowl. Alexandra pulls out a matchbox, and is about to start to light a match when she feels something behind her, so she hesitates.

 

Alexandra: Hello auntie.

 

Naomi: What were you planning on doing?

 

Alexandra: (Shrugging) Just checking in on the family.

 

Naomi: You want an update?

 

Alexandra nods

 

Naomi: I'm trying to conceive an heir.

 

Alexandra: (Scoffs) How's that going?

 

Naomi: Difficult. I suspect my husband may be infertile.

 

Alexandra: Husband, or kidnapping victim?

 

Naomi: (Emphasis) Husband.

 

Alexandra rolls her eyes and puts the bowl away.

 

Naomi: What about you? How are you and your (beat) lovers doing?

 

Alexandra: We're fine auntie-

 

Naomi: Mater.

 

Alexandra: -Mater Naomi. We're adjusting well.

 

Naomi: Are you now? I heard living with more than one man can cause jealousy and fights for attention, also what do they do when you're not around.

 

Alexandra: Polyamory does not equal polyandry Mater. Besides they have each other for company.

 

Naomi: I was just curious to why my beloved niece chooses to spread her legs to three men at once.

 

Alexandra: My legs are closed until I'm eighteen, then-

 

Naomi: Orgies every night?

 

Alexandra: -then we're going to try and conceive.

 

Naomi: (Laughs) Won't that be difficult? How can you tell who the father is if it's three at once? Or are you going to have one of each? Oh, your poor womb.

 

Naomi laughs and pokes at Alexandra's abdomen.

 

Alexandra: Okay you know what? I think this conversation is over, leave or else I'll make you.

 

Naomi looks offended but leaves, vanishing without a trace.

INT. NAOMI'S HOUSE - MORNING

Naomi appears in her home, a luxurious space, with many rooms that need to be filled.

 

Naomi: I should snap that brat's neck. (Yells) Eric!

 

A handsome tall man, with dark hair, and soulless blue eyes obeys Naomi's call. Around his neck is a thick dog collar with a dangling tag. Naomi smiles, and cups her hand so his beautiful face fits in her palms, but he flinches a little, causing her to hold him roughly like a disobedient dog.

 

Naomi: My beautiful prize, are you ready to try again?

 

Eric: (Hesitates) I- I- I- d- d- d- don- don-'t think I can.

 

Eric grimaces as Naomi's talons dig into his face.

 

Naomi: You can not, or you refuse.

 

Eric looks at Naomi like a scolded puppy.

 

Eric: I- I- I- can't

 

Eric waits for a beating. He thinks he's in the clear before Naomi violently throws him across the room. Servants rush to his aide.

 

Naomi: I want him cleaned up, and tied in bed by the time I finish talking with my father.

 

Servant: Yes Mater.

 

Servants obey their commands, while Naomi goes into another room to talk to her father. She opens and the sound of raspy breathing overwhelms the atmosphere, but she does not care for that.

 

Naomi: Father, I must ask you something.

 

Lucien: Approach child.

 

Naomi approaches and the door closes.

End of Episode.


End file.
